cousins?
by lifeisafairytail
Summary: What do you expect when the host club finds out haruhi has two cousins? One can sing, the other is shy and can pull of a guys look. What could possibly go wrong? MorixOC KyoyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Tamaki's POV

"Thats a rap" Hikaru said flamboyantly walking around the room in a dance like way over to my precious daughter with his evil doppelganger.

"Haruhi have you ever gone surfing?" Kaoru asked with a smirk on his face.

I waltzed over there, none of this was going to be told to my daughter when daddy was in the room. "Haruhi you shan't be able to go surfing. Daddy won't allow it."

"O-okay guys. Anyways I need to leave and go to the airport for something, see yah," she said as she was hurrying out of the room. It was silent for about 2.37 seconds.

"Should we follow Haruhi?" Honey asked.

We were all out in a second sneakily following her.

haruhi's POV

Phew, that was close they almost caught me, I was afraid that they might catch on to what I was doing. Well I guess they should deserve to know what I was doing but for now it's better they not know. I maneuvered my way around people and dodge baggages, weaving my way through the airport to get to my desired destination. Being short is paying off for once. I hurried myself to gate 221B (lol, sherlock reference), I looked at my watch.

"Great just going to make it," I murmured to no one in particular. I whipped my face around just in time to see my two cousins exiting the plane.

"Kassandra! Alex!" I yelled through the crowd. They turned to the noise which was calling them. Their faces brightened at the sight of mine.

"Haruhi! Hey, its been awhile." Alex exclaimed. They both pushed their way through the busy hallways.

"Lets get out of here first." I said raising my voice to be heard over the rawr of the people. There was a close exit door that we used to push ourselves from the gate. The moment we were out of the hallway I was bombarded with hugs and tears. These two were my some of my best friends when we lived together. About 2 years ago their parents or my moms sister had to relocate to america and live down there. I haven't seen them since, luckily their parents were wealthy enough to send them over here to Japan.

"Haruhi, I have missed you so so so much. It's been two long painful years." Alex utterss through her tears. Kassandra only nodded as her way of saying yes also. What happened to her? She used to talk all the time and suddenly she's miss I don't talk anymore.

"Kassandra how have you been?" I asked all bright and happy- wait where did that come from? Anyways I waited for her answer. She shrugged and then sat down on the nasty disgusting airport carpet and pulled out a moleskine which she began to draw in.

"I can tell that you're still wondering how I've been doing. I have been fine thank you very much and the reason why I'm sitting on the floor is because I'm really dizzy at the moment and also am annoyed by the group of six people who have been following you the whole time. Do you know those people?" Kassandra sighed as she spoke.

"Kassandra what do you mean by there is people following us?" Alex asked, trying to push her for more information.

Kass stood up suddenly walked about ten feet away reached behind the corner and grabbed someone's shirt collar. It was Takami's and he fell to his knees when he saw the fury in my cousin's face.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know Haruhi? You better tell me or else I will have to resort to more.. drastic measures." she snapped.

"You don't want to go up against Honey and Mori, they well, they would screw you over." Tamaki babbled off.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see them try?" she challenged. I groaned.

"Kassandra! Don't do it! They're trained in martial arts and are the best in the nation!" I yelled over to her, pleading her with my eyes to try to get her to stop.

"Haruhi it's already too late, I want to see what they're made of and they want to see what I'm made of so it's going to happen whether you like it or not." she shot at me.

The boys were the first to attack. I cringed and awaited the coming crack of one of Kassandra's bones breaking. All she did was take out an unnecessarily added bobby pin from her hair. She looked bored as she easily counteracted their moves. Honey and Mori were confused, and got more angry at her and she just looked as disinterested as she was earlier. She even yawned. She yawned at them. Someone finally got a punch in and it hit her jawline. She turned and looked pissed.

"You know what? You guys are just pissing me off. You have none of the "supposed" talent that you supposedly have." she slanted off fuming. It seemed to me that she let Mori- who now looked a little horrified if that was even possible- hit her. She went from being on the defensive and not doing a lot to actually doing something.

It went from a boring fight to one that went very quickly. You could hear the grunts of effort and the groans of when someone's fist or other body part hit another. No one could keep up with it. And just when we thought we were about to have to stop this- Mori and Honey were on their knees bowing down. Kassandra only had a few bruised knuckles and the bruise that was coming along her jawline. Her hair was even perfect. She put in the bobby pin that she had taken out back in the exact same place. Everyone looked at her and Mori and Honey with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Anyways, how do you know Haruhi?" She smiled sarcastically.

"S-she goes to our school Ouran Academy. She's also part of our host club." Tamaki stuttered nervously. And we could all obviously see why. Alex just shrugged when she looked at me. I have to hear the story of how she learn't to fight.

"Okay," she sternly replied and walked back to us. She began to walk away, to where I'm not sure and again Alex just shrugged. I'm going to have to relearn who my cousin is again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and galls, who ever is reading this. I am really thankful to all the likes and comments you have sent me. I actually did not write this alone. One of my good friends and I thought that It would be fun. Any way I hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

Haruhi's POV

"Hey haru-chan you have a cool friend there, right takashi?" Huni said.

"Ah" mori-senpai replied. I turned around to see the hole host club there even kyoya, Thats weird.

"Haruhi come to daddyyyyyyyyyy I will save you!" Tamaki exclaimed. Ughhh.

"Tamaki-senpai you're not my dad. And what are all you doing here?" I fussed. They all stood silent,

"Umm it was tono's idea," hikaru pointed.

" Ya and we just happened to trail along." Kaoru finished. They both trapped me around their arms blocking me from saving alex.

"And who might you be young miss" kyoya calmly spoke. He had that almost evil glint in his glasses that he gets when the light hits them just right.

"Umm I am alexa, but you c-can just call me alex." She said. Over the two years they were gone both of there personalities changes drastically. Kass is now a badass fighter and alex has become shy.

"And who is that, I presume your sister? Is it?" Kyoya said taking interest.

"Y-yes, umm haruhi is our cousin on our moms side." She said again stuttering. Kyoya nodded his head seemingly satisfied enough with his short interrogation.

"Where did her sister run off too Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm not sure in all reality, Alex doesn't know either." I replied.

Time skip

Haruhi's POV

I was honestly having a good time greeting my cousins until the most obnoxious 6 people had to barge in. We were now headed to my house with alex and kass. It was decided on the way home that since they were staying for a while like months, they would attend ouran, in america they were going to be what they call sophomores which are like second years. There moms company also wanted to expand a branch into Japan so they were also looking for a house so that they could work in Japan.

"Haruhi? Are you okay you were spacing out." Kass asked.

"Ya just peachy, I just wish that the host club would have just left you guys alone." I murmured.

"No its totally fine, I enjoyed beating them and putting them in there place. Although I think that mori was different. He follows huni around but is also independent from him at the same time." She said thoughtfully. We were quiet the rest of the ride home.

Of course since their parents were rich we were riding in a limo which makes it even more difficult to live in this neighborhood like normal people. But at least these too were nice and my cousins so I guess I could brag about it. And if worse comes to worse only visit them at their apartment and later house. Apparently the girls get to pick out the house because this was their idea to come over here.

The car door opened and we all got out. Kass had a few things in tow. Who knows what she wants anyways?

"Come back when we call okay?" Alex said to the driver.

Everyone was crowding around and trying to figure out what was happening. They kept on saying "rich people!" It was quite infuriating to be honest. Kass gave me a sad smile and continued towards the apartment when she was stopped by the landlady.

"And who are you miss?" she asked, more prying into things than anything, because she already knew the host club.

"I-I I'm Haruhi's cousin, p-please excuse our intrusion on your property m-ma'am." She stuttered off. Kass kept looking back to me and moving awkwardly. Now what's up with her? She was fine talking to me and when she was angry at the boys she talked full of confidence but when she's tasked with my nosy landlady she stuttered and wanted nothing else but to be somewhere else.

She carefully walked far away from her and practically sprinted up the stairs and into our apartment. The door opened with a wham! And then my father was yelling, "Get out you PUNK! You must be friends with that despicable host club! You are not welcome in my house!" Alex and I shared a look and ran up there before Kass sank more into the carpet or the wall than she already had.

"Dad! That's Kass!" I said as I entered our house. He looked from me, to Alex to Kass.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her by her wrist and was twirling her around like she did when she was younger. Was it really only two years ago? He was trilling off how adorable she and Alex were and I wanted to grab him and tell him no.

"U-uncle?" Kass said nervously. He stopped mid-sentence and set her down carefully.

"Yes Kassandra?" he asked, suddenly serious, which was strange of him to ever do.

"I-I Um Alex and I brought you and Haruhi some presents. Also something to put on Aunt Kotoko's um-" she trailed off mid thought. "Anyways, could you open this?" She said, stronger, becoming more sure of herself and her eyes shone began to open it and she was just kind of strange. He laughed when he took the top off and looked at her. "You bought me a dress?"

"Now Uncle! Before you go against it we had someone custom make it with high quality products and we thought you would like it because it works with your hair color and, and Alex and I thought it would be a good present for you." She rambled on, so sometimes she stuttered but then it seems that the defending herself became more naturally, so she's probably used to having to defend her every move.

"I love it Kass, I just thought you guys wouldn't put in the effort for someone like me," he mumbled the last part. I guess the fight from last time hit him hard.

"NO! We were just misunderstanding, if you want me to leave it's absolutely fine with me. No hurt feelings." she rambled off again.

"Haruhi could you open the present we got you?" she said suddenly as she turned towards me.

She handed me the box with care and I carefully unwrapped it. It held a laptop and charged. I looked up at her and then Alex with wide eyes. This was too much I have to give it back.

"I can't accept this, it is too expensive." I looked down at the pristine apple laptop that was in the box.

"Nonsense, we have good ties with that company and it would be a shame if you turned it down. It would make your study time much easier, and now we can communicate better." She said with pride.

"Thanks so much guys" I said with a large smile. I engulfed them with a huge that was soon joined but my dad. Later that night, after dinner we three girls set up a place for them to sleep because there parents had not bought them a place yet. I mean it was no trouble letting them stay. I actually couldn't wait to stay up late and talk to them before they had to be torchered at school.

"So haruhi," kass looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yess?" I said nervously. I was actually quite scared, whenever she gets that look in her eyes you know something is up.

"What is this host club that those oddly handsome 6 boys you were talking about." Kass gleamed. Oh boy, here I go.

"They host club is of rich boys who have way too much time on their hands, entertaining rich girls who also have way too much time on their hands. Tamaki is their president the princely type, Kyoya is their vice president the cool type. Both are second years. Mori and honey are their nicknames, Takashi Morinozuka the silent type and mitsukuni Haninozuka the boy lolita type, again both are 3rd years and cousins. The twins, Hikaru and kaoru hitachiin, the mischievous type. And lastly me, I am the natural type. Oh and by the way I am a guy at ouran, because when I first arrived I accidentally broke a vase and to pay it of I was too become a host. I Think I have paid it mostly of but I think kyoya doesn't want to tell me about it." I finished. They sat there staring at me like I had stripped.

"Wow, w-well I think that it's only fair that we help you, I mean… ummm.. well I would like to join the host club!" alex blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with another update. I have been really busy lately so if I dont update for a while you'll know why. Anyway enjoy and comment. I always do enjoy comments**

Chapter 3

"What!" Kass and I both said at the same time.

"It is the perfect chemistry. Alex could pull off as a guy- and Sorry Kass but you couldn't. But Kass you could be the first girl host. Alex would Beth's shy type and Kass you could be the sisterly type- brutally honest and loving and caring at the same time." I said with a mischievous look on my face,

"So Haruhi you are basically saying that I'm going to be a lesbian?" Kass groaned.

"No- you could be like Bi or just a really sweet sister for all of them. And be like that one girl who helps with homework and everything and is there for everyone." I replied. Kass wasn't really into this whole thing.

"Okay if it's like that I'm game but when a lesbian comment happens I'm out." She threw up her hands when she said this.

I gave her "the Kass look" "So Kassandra- where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked.

"Me? Well knowing Navy Seals, policemen, private army people, FBI agents and others helps. Also when you've been taking pretty much every single martial arts class since you were three- Ballet and jazz classes help also. Probably my zero tolerance for people who only learn one or two ways to fight and the fact with how I fight I purposely use the least amount of bodily contortions and moves that I can while I look like I'm the most bored person on the face of the earth. It makes people's egos drop so they try harder and in lu they get exhausted faster and are more liable to make mistakes. Also I already knew what hands and legs they favored because I had been watching them for a while. I was getting a profile of them so I could see who I would have to possibly fight physically and others emotionally and verbally." She said at about Mach five.

"Okay okay Kass we can tell that you're into this subject but simmer down a little. Also you do know that you start school tomorrow. And you being the only girl as I confirmed it with Kyoya and the rest of the host club you will have to wear a dress." I counteracted sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? Ugh this is going to suck, I am really not looking forward to this and you two snots have to wear the male uniform and ugh- I'm going to go make some tea- for myself!" She replied in mock anger and stomped out of the room.

"She'll be fine," Alex said. I looked at her stunned.

The next day….

"Kass! Get up!" I yelled as she rolled over on the floor.

She refused to sleep on an airbed because she didn't like them apparently because they apparently always pop on her and she rolls of of them anyways so it's worthless. But she did tell me to wake her up early because since she has to wear a dress she wanted to make sure it was perfect or whatever. Someone knocked on the door.

"Delivery for Alex and Kassandra!" someone yelled out the door.

I opened it and saw a delivery dude with two dress bag things. One obviously held Kass's dress and the other held Alex's suit thing, or whatever it's called. Kass bounded to me, hairbrush in hand and pulled it out of my grasp. She quickly pulled it out of the protective cover, set the cover down somewhere and was making comments on the structural integrity of the clothes that she was going to wear and how it would hold up in a fight. But in all reality she's just probably covering for the fact that she likes clothes.

She disappeared into the bathroom for a while and emerging out groaning. She wasn't hard to look at and she looked great in it but her face ruined the whole thing. She was making disgusted noises and commenting about how much she would die to be able to wear a pair of converse. I'm still not sure what she means by those but I guess they are an incredibly popular shoe in the united states? Her previously sloppy hair was perfect as always. She had on a little bit of mascara, not enough to make you think "fake" but enough to accentuate her facial structure.

"ALEX! Wake up lazy! We're going to be late because of you and your freaking hair!" she grabbed her up by her shoulders. Alex just stirred and looked at her. Go get your clothes on and I'll help you with your hair. It is in need of straightening this morning." She rattled off.

I guess she really did care about her sister even though she was blatantly honest about everything. She stood behind her sister and straightened her hair as she did her makeup. How could someone so tough know how to straighten hair? I mean I guess she was really girly and flittered around but now not so much. Once she finished straightening her sister's hair she grabbed her bag, an apple and some tea that she had made last night and stuck in a glass container in the fridge. Again, strange people.

She sat in the middle of the floor and grabbed her notebook out of her bag and began to do something in it again. I would ask her but I'm not entirely sure that she would be so enthusiastic about the whole thing. Kass came out all happy, her cat eye makeup done to a T. She looked at Kass, nibbling on an apple and doing something in her notebook and rolled her eyes. Alex and I ate what dad had prepared earlier and it was strange seeing them again."So Alex are you really sure that you're ready to go to Ouran and tolerate the host club and it's crazy antics?" I said, after noticing her antsy behaviour.

"I'll be fine, I'm just shy. Kass is quiet most of the time except when she's angry or really excited about something." I groaned, Kass probably won't get along with Tamaki on the simple basis that he's illogical and from what I remember she doesn't work well with people who are illogical. I guess we'll figure it out later.

I looked at the clock. It was time to go. I grabbed Alex and Kass, who grumbled about something. Probably her appearance. We rushed out and instead of having to take the train and a bus like I normally do I was met with a limo. Probably Alex's doing. We all filed into the limo and were off. Kass looked out the window and stared off into space. Alex and I had some idle chatter and I kept looking to my other cousin with concern. She pulled out her iphone and headphones and began to listen to music. I could hear some of the beat and it was obviously in English. Of course it was who am I kidding? She lived in America so it makes sense that she would know it.

"Kass?" I asked tentatively. She paused her music and ripped her headphones out of her ears.

"Yes?" she asked a little irritated.

"How many languages do you know?" I asked.

"A few, I'm fluent in English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, and Chinese or Mandarin. I can speak on a conversational level of Russian, Greek, Latin, and Arabic." She stated and put her headphones back in unnoticing to my stunned face.

She was fluent in six languages and could speak in four more. She knew ten languages and who knows how quickly she would pick up anything else? Alex saw my stunned expression and shrugged before she went back on explaining what it was like in America.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi, do you know how to do a statement walk? I mean you probably don't but basically when you get out gracefully and thank the guy who's holding the car door open and strut like you mean it. Follow my example and try to walk like a guy also." she told me. Apparently the way we walk in this family is very important?

We pulled up to ouran and I watched how Alex got out like she meant it. I followed her example and then Kass followed me out. She was walking silently and kept surveying the terrain like she was sure that someone was going to attack us. Which must be ingrained into her by now. Instead of giving off a scowl she held a small inviting smile, she was so much better at being a normal girl than I was. Hell I was a guy here so it's a little strange.

"HARUHI! Daddy wants you away from that scary girl!" Tamaki said from across the courtyard. I put my head in my hands and muttered "idiot." Kass just sighed and kept on walking even though Alex and I both stopped.

Kassandra's POV

The twins grabbed both of my arms and I sighed again. "Let go of me _please._ Why are you grabbing me you little insolent brats?" I raised my voice a little.

"Because his highness requested it." they said like there was no issue at all.

I wrenched my arms out of their grasp and walked away, much to the dismay of the group of girls that were there admiring my hair and what was going on. But then the girls began to follow me around like some kind of bacterial infection or something.

I reached my first class, math which was easy and I really just wanted to be a normal human being but you know that that's never going to happen so I pulled out my math book and my math notebook and waited for class to start.

Someone I distantly remembered from somewhere sat next to me and annoying lolita boy sat on the other side of me. Wait. It's those brats Mori and Honey. Or as they're also known as Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. I sighed and wanted to slam my head on the table. Repeatedly. But instead I pulled out my moleskine and began to draw in it again.

"Kassandra-Chan I thought you were a second year, why are you in our class?" honey asked me. I set down my pen and looked at him sweetly. I had to keep an appearance here.

"Well Honey I am advanced and if I were to take the classes that second years were taking I would be bored and not mentally challenged." he looked at me in admiration.

"Kassandra-Chan is brilliant! I bet she's smarter than Kyoya-Chan!" he yelled out, thankfully it was only us three right now and the teacher. Kyoya Otori. Not one to mess with

"Honey I wouldn't say that, but thank you anyways." I said happily, like I actually cared about what he was saying. I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes before class starts.

I was tapping my foot and playing with my pen between my fingers. Then against my better judgement I started to hum something. Hold Me Down by Halsey.

"Can you sing?" Mori asked in a monotone voice. It startled me and I jumped making a little noise and looked at him.

"I wouldn't say that I could sing, I enjoy it but it's not my favorite thing. From time to time I play the guitar and Mandolin. I never really wanted to learn the piano but because of the whole note thing I have to know some basic information on how to play. From what I've heard that insane Tamaki is crazy good at piano?" I asked rambling off again.

"Yes he is Kassnadra-Chan! I bet if you found sheet music for the song you were humming he could play it today for you!" he said all enthusiastically. "I'll tell Kyoya! What's the song called?" he asked.

"It's a song in English and it's Hold Me Down by Halsey." I muttered monotonically.

"Great!" he jumped for joy and called Kyoya who was surprised by this interversion and said that's a great idea and his highness was also jumping for joy at the idea.

I sighed and put my head on my desk. I wanted to wait at least a little longer before my musical talent came out and boom. It's out on the first day. Ugh and because Honey is loud and Tamaki is also it's probably already common knowledge. The bell thing rang and then the class filled with people. Everyone was pointing at me and whispering. I felt anxious about this and wanted to yell at them to shut up but I know because of my social status I can't do that here.

"Kassandra could you come up to the front of the class?" the teacher asked. I only nodded and made my way up to the front of the class.

"Class this is Kassandra a second year student at Ouran. Please make her feel welcome."

At the end of the day…

I walked with Haruhi and Alex towards Music room number three. Apparently the unused music room that held the Host club. We opened the door. They all said "Welcome" at the same time. Tamaki came up to me and began talking about how excited he was for me to be singing. And that we needed to go through it once before everyone heard it. So he shoved everyone out and sat up at the piano.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and started. He followed right after. He was pretty good at this. He already didn't need the music sheet. He kept looking at me like I was crazy about how good I was. He was from France so I bet he knew some English so this was quite interesting. I could hear the chatter of lots of people outside the door. They were saying how good I was. Tamaki had started out lightly touching the keys but then progressed to almost slamming them. I returned by singing louder and better than I ever had. Mostly I was a quiet singer but today I went all for it. Going out of my comfort zone by quite a bit. We finished and I looked at him as he looked at me.

"That was amazing! Oh my gosh we should do this all the time!" He said twirling me around. "Oh I guess we'll have to open the Host club. I guess we'll have a lot of people coming in today because of you." he added.

He threw the doors open and the rest of the host club came in as well as many others. I was the first female one and apparently the fact that I was a genius spread out around the school so I had quite a few asking me to help them with their homework.

"Kassandra," Tamaki said right next to me. All of the girls were being annoying and twittering about like little chattering birds. "Would you care to sing as I play the piano?" he asked. The girls went into fits of whatever the hell that was.

I only nodded and took his arm as we walked over there. I leaned against the grand piano as he was situating himself. The girls were going insane again because he was going to play piano.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and was ready to start.

" _My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_

 _I need them mechanically make the words come out_

 _They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_

 _Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about_

 _I sold my soul to a three-piece_

 _And he told me I was holy_

 _He's got me down on both knees_

 _But it's the devil that's tryna_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Sneaking out the back door,_

 _Make no sound_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

 _Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine_

 _I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine_

 _They rush me, telling me I'm running out of time_

 _They shush me, walking me across a fragile line_

 _I sold my soul to a three-piece_

 _And he told me I was holy_

 _He's got me down on both knees_

 _But it's the devil that's tryna_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Sneaking out the back door,_

 _Make no sound_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

 _Hold me down now_

 _Hold me down now_

 _Hold me down_

 _I sold my soul to a three-piece_

 _And he told me I was holy_

 _He's got me down on both knees_

 _But it's the devil that's tryna_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Sneaking out the back door,_

 _Make no sound_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for_

 _Hold me down, hold me down_

 _Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown_

 _Knock me out, knock me out_

 _Saying that I want more, this is what I live for"_

 __Some of the girls were in tears for some reason. I was of course in post epic singing depression. But then a huge group of girls were bombarding us and it was insane. I of course was ignoring this, but somehow at the same time answering what they had said. But all of the _  
_talking was becoming too much so I somehow got out of there and sat in a corner behind a post near the window. I curled my knees towards my face and stared at the other post.

 **Hope you enjoyed todays post. Have fun with life yall. byeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall its me again with a new chapter. I personally love this chapter the most. Out off all the chapters I have written this is my fav. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 5

Now pretty soon everyone will know that I can sing and I'm going to hear no end of it. Everyone's going to ask me to sing for them and it's going to be terrible. Then parents will know about it and that's all that they will know about me. What they don't know is how much I like to draw and write also. I've been working on some poetry-esc pieces recently. Even though the pages are covered with little doodles also. But my favorite was a little piece that I worked on during English today. Each of us got a one word prompt and had to go from there. Mine was **Fire.** I still had to finish it so I began to work on it a little more so it would be done by tomorrow.

Kassandra Mahogany

8/18/15

English Per. 3.

Short Story; Prompt: Fire

 _I ruffled through the pages of my notebook. The old brittle yellowing pages trying, pleading to tear or be crushed like dry leaves between your fingertips. This was my life in one, small notebook with about one hundred and ninety pages. The pages that I tore out still had an announcement of their being there, the ripples and tears of every single page._

 _It was filled with drawings, stories, pictures of friends I had taped in there and anything that was random. The pages that I had painted buckled underneath the strain. It was my creative notebook, filled with random things, and my best kept secret. I finally stopped at an empty page, or mostly empty in this case._

 _I had a pen in hand and I wrote:_

 _So… Why should I care?_

 _five small words,_

 _who knew that they would_

 _pierce like a knife_

 _through my chest,_

 _as if it was paper._

 _So I prepare,_

 _or I try too,_

 _but when you say those words,_

 _when anyone says them,_

 _I break a little more inside,_

 _The shattered pieces that_

 _barely hold me together_

 _somehow get more_

 _broken every single day,_

 _and that scares me I guess,_

 _how I can be broken so_

 _simply,_

 _so easily,_

 _by five small words._

 _~A.A 6/1/15 9:08 pm_

 _Pretty soon those pages were forgotten, years later nobody cared about the little girls notebook with the yellowing, old, brittle pages. It was left in a box for no one to find. The little girl had grown up and forgotten about the notebook that she used to carry with her everyday. But when her house went up in flames, almost everything turned to dust. To the black sooted charcoal that everyone hated. The bare posts of where her door was, the door blackened by the fire was hanging on it's hinges._

 _She lost everything. All of her livelihood was gone in one day, not even a day. Someone had set ablaze her house and she awoke, in enough time to escape with her life. She had seen an old, painted shoe box that the flames hadn't touched yet. She grabbed the box and then ran out into the street, tears falling down her face the entire time._

 _The box held a few things, a couple of old cassette tapes, as she thought about it the only ones that she had gotten from her parents who had the rest of them, a sony walkman, an old but still useable pocket watercolor set, three water brush pens, a little box of Ticonderoga's, a pencil sharpener and an unused eraser. And then there was her notebook, the small yellowing pages full of who she used to be, and it held some pages that were still empty._

 _So as she sat on the sidewalk back at her house, bandaged and blackened, she began to draw the beauty of destruction. She captured the pain in it perfectly, how this was all she had. She had nothing and everyone told her she was lucky to be alive. How could she be lucky when her whole life was gone? How could she be so lucky when she was left with nothing? Her whole livelihood turned to ash in the blink of an eye. And they called her lucky._

 _The man who set her house ablaze was still running rampant through the streets, setting other's livelihoods and burning them to the ground. He was an arsonist and a good one at that. She had no idea he was even there and if she hadn't gotten up when she did she would have faced the fate of many others in the town. The man disabled the smoke alarms so you could be sleeping in your bed and they would never go off, oh how she was happy to be alive._

 _But now none of that mattered, it was gone and would be gone forever. Nothing like it would ever rise from the ashes. All she could remember was the searing pain of the flames as they licked her body, now covered with burns that were going to turn to permanent scars. Reminders of what happened there, forever._

 _But it hurt to look at everything, all of the destruction and how everyone gave her pitiful looks as they walked past. Her house was one of the oldest on the streets, being built in 1910 and recently restored. It seemed like there was always work to be done on it though. It didn't matter how perfect it was there was always something to do, something to make it better._

 _But now none of that mattered, it was gone and would be gone forever. Nothing like it would ever rise from the ashes. All she could remember was the searing pain of the flames as they licked her body, now covered with burns that were going to turn to permanent scars. Reminders of what happened there, forever._

I heard someone move next to me. I jumped a little but then quickly closed my notebook and set it down. I looked away so they would get that I didn't want to talk to anyone. But instead they sat down next to me. I scooted away more towards the window so my side was flush with it but the person moved a little more over. I finally looked over, it was Mori.

"You okay?" he asked, not showing a hint of concern.

I felt a tear fall down my face. I guess I was in my world way too much and I didn't notice my tears. Of what perhaps? Maybe something going on deep down. Nay, nothing like that. Maybe because of me singing and I got way into it.

"I'm fine, Mori thanks though." I said mustering as good a smile as I could while another tear drop fell onto the cover of my moleskine.

"No," he said as he deftly grabbed the notebook out of my hands. I had no fight in me and he began to read through it. Not even my sister was allowed to look in it. If I showed her something it was considered a privilege. But no, he ripped it out of my hands. The thing that held every single part of me that I'm ashamed about.

Time skip, later.

Mori for some reason thought I was intriguing. And of COURSE we would have like every single class together. I don't even know why our parents decided that Alex and I needed to go to school here but "apparently it was an outstanding school and better than the one we were in earlier." Okay mom I think it just gives you a reason to buy another house.

Anyways it was kind of annoying. I taught him a few moves to help him improve on his fighting to make it more astronomical, but he wasn't taking a liking to it. Partially because of my constant even in class asking him questions of his surroundings. It was something I did. And probably why I was so "antisocial" (according to everyone) and so quiet.

Anyways I was having a normal math class. I mean sigh I already know this crap so I'm not gonna pay attention but I still can repeat what you've said the whole time day. I was drawing in my moleskine like normal and then SOMEONE decided to tap me on my shoulder.

"Hey Scarlet-" Mori started but stopped.

More like my palm met his face because I slapped him. "So SCARLET could you help me with problem twenty three? I'm not sure if I get it."

And thus began the annoying petname of Scarlet. Because my hair is red. That's totally original. I mean at least it's not ginger so I'll have to relish in that for the moment. I sighed and showed him the correct formula and then went back to my moleskine; this time keeping a firm grip on it. I mostly was just going over pencil drawings with pen because then they were permanent and there was no way that they could ever go away unless you used white out or covered up the page for some reason.

The teacher then began to write the homework on the board and I slammed my notebook shut and put it in my bag as I grabbed a notebook to write down my homework and to start on it. Ugh I guess I'll get this over with now. I began to work on my stupid math homework which was way to easy for me and it took me tops seven minutes to finish. I tore the page out of my notebook along the perforated edge and walked up to the teacher; set it down on her desk and sat back down at mine.

"Scarlet was that the homework you finished?" he asked me.

"Yes Mori this was the homework that was just assigned and I did finish it." I snapped back.

He sighed and went back to what he was doing. I looked at my feet. I had my leather jacket that I somehow got here without people having a heart attack might I add. It had my mandolin underneath which is basically the simple way to put it is it's kind of like a guitar, ukelele, and violin together. But it's still it's own thing, and I like it because of that, because most people don't know what it is so it's an individualizing factor.

Someone poked me again and I swirled around, anger almost flashing across my face. He smiled at me and handed me the phone. Ugh now I have to talk to someone on the phone. I hate talking to people on the phone.

"Kassandra Mahogany speaking." I trilled.

"It's Kyoya I have a favor to ask of you from his highness." he said.

"What the hell are you thinking calling me during the middle of **math class**?" I emphasized that I was in the middle of class.

"From what I've heard you don't really pay attention in that class anyway so Tamaki was wondering if you would do a duet with Mori- he's already agreed to this and Tamaki is going to play the piano. It's another song in English but most of us know english pretty fluently by now. It's Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men." he said. Ugh not again, but I guess since I already know that song on my mandolin it's perfect in a way to get to hear mori sing and talk. Thats more than most people have heard from him. .

"Fine, I guess Tamaki is on the piano again? I have a musical instrument that I am going to play but you'll have to deduce what it is when I start." I smirked and hung up on him. Consequently I was better at Riptide by Vance Joy than Little Talks but who cares anyways? Maybe I'll get to play it eventually? Who knows with this host club or whatever that means. The bell went off and I raced to my next class.


End file.
